Something Unexpected
by MO6
Summary: Duo wakes up in an AU in which he has parents and heero is his boyfriend. Duo's father is in a bit of a mess too. WIP PG-13 for language (so far)


Title: Something Unexpected

Author: ME bwahaha….  
Warning: THIS IS MALE/MALE if this SQUICKS you then you'd better LEAVE NOW

Flames will be laughed at….er…loudly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   


*beep* *beep*

Duo's eyes opened slowly, still heavy and sore from his nights sleep.

*beep* *beep*

"God, stupid alarm." He rolled over in his bed, sheets twisting around him.

"Wait, alarm? Since when did we have an…alarm" He said slowly as he sat up considering his surroundings. 

  
"Uh….What?" He peered around the room to find heaps of clothes and books strewn all over the floor, two desks adorned either side of the room and we covered with papers and CD's. Posters littered his walls of famous celebrities and music artists. 

"Last time I remember, I was sent alone on this mission. Who decorated the room?" he asked suspiciously.

He tried to draw his leg out from the piles of blankets and comforters wrapped around him to step out of bed, but he ended up falling backwards unto hard wood floor with a crash.

"Ow…" he whined, rubbing his sore backside and legs. "I am so flipping confused right now, I'm not even going to TRY explaining this all."

He heard muffled footsteps outside, drawing closer to his door.

  
"Ah, shit!" He quickly stepped out of the cocoon of quilts he had made for himself, flailing his hands in a panic as he turned this way and that looking for any sort of weapon. His gun was obviously, nowhere to be found.

The door sounded a click and he knew the knob was being turned.   


"This is it, I'm gonna die." He squealed, covering his bare torso with the sheets. 

"Duo, honey?" The door creaked open.

A middle aged woman stood, dressed in a light purple shirt and blue jeans, outside his door, grinning madly at him. 

  
"Are you alright sweetie?" The brunette questioned. "We heard a loud banging noise from upstairs and Heero thought I should check on you."

Duo stood in the middle of the room, bare in his boxer shorts, utterly confused.

"Heero's here?" He said with a dazed look.

"Yes, so is Relena and Hilde." The woman spoke softly. 

"Who might I ask, are YOU?" He said without a second thought, jamming a finger in her round face.

The smile on her face turned to a wrinkled frown. "What? Did you hit your head darling?" She crossed the room, carefully stepping over the debris currently trashing his room. 

  
"Ah! Stay away from me!" He warned. "I'm a trained fighting machine, and I am NOT afraid to hurt you." He said with all seriousness.

  
She merely laughed. "Honey you sound silly. Come down to breakfast please? It's nearly time for school and your father wants to take you on TIME this morning. Not that you would know what on time really means." She scolded, pointing a manicured finger at him. 

"…Father?" he asked, stunned.

She sighed. "Duo, I don't have time for this. Yes, your FATHER." She spoke as if she were addressing a four year-old. "My HUSBAND." She pointed at the ring on her finger. "Do you know what that is Duo?" She cooed at him.

"…" Duo lay in silence. "I don't know what to say." He whispered.

"You are crazy." She sounded genuinely angry. "Fine. If you want to miss school stay in bed. Pretending to have the IQ of a fish is not the way to fake sick. Heero will be very sorry to hear you have amnesia. Good bye." She slammed the door.

  
Wait? Heero? Hero might be able to explain to him what was going on.

"No…uh…Mom…wait!" 

The door opened monotonously, her stern face scrutinizing him as it came into view.

  
"I'm sorry." He sighed, continuing. "I did hit my head, and maybe I'm just a little out of it. I'll get dressed, so tell Heero I'll be down in a minute."

The woman claiming to be his mother, nodded, then thanked him before she exited the room again. Before getting dressed Duo waited until he heard the fading footsteps.

"Oh my god, this is NOT happening, I am just having some sick dream." Duo shouted pulling at his hair. "Just a dream, just a dream. I better play along until I wake up I guess." He shrugged the spooky feeling off, letting the shivers run down his spine.

"Ok, now where is the closet?" He turned his head to search the room. "Obviously in this dream I don't USE a closet." Picking some clothes off the ground, he pulled on a pair of tan khaki shorts and a tight white tank top. "What am I, a pretty little surfer boy?" He shook his head, and remembered what a mess his hair must be. 

"Now the tricky part is finding a bathroom." he said untying his braid as he opened the door to his room.

"Uh…" Duo was left speechless as her studied the inside of his 'house' carefully. It was white all around with wood furnishing, intricately done rugs scattered the floor. There was a spiral stair case with a light wood handrail directly in front of him and a hallway down his right.

  
"Which way to go." He pondered. Then suddenly he got an idea.

"Mommy!" He called as he slid down the staircase. The familiar faces of Heero, Relena, and Hilde greeted him from the apparent sitting room which was very fashionable itself. He didn't think that he would *really* live in such a neat house like this. He grinned back at his friends and called for his mother again.

"She's in the kitchen." Hilde pointed to a door to her left.   
  
"Ah. Thank you." He winked at her, loving the way she giggled.

"Better stop that, Heero might get jealous!" She called after him as he went through the kitchen door.

He froze. What did she just say? He decided against his better judgment to ignore it and stepped into the tiled kitchen. "Mom." he said, as he saw her familiar figure at a black marble stove, humming away, cooking what looked like scrambled eggs.

"Yes, dear. Feeling better?" She asked with a mock seriousness.

  
"Ah well, I don't know." He said pulling a goofy face. "I think I might have amnesia, you better lead me to the bathroom 'cause I forgot where it is!" He said with a joking tone. She laughed, and pushed him out the door.

"Uh, who are you again?" he said in an obviously fake voice, then crossing his eyes so his mother could see. She burst out laughing. "I don't know dear." she said, loving the new game he started.

She pushed him back up the stairs and turned to the hallway he had abandoned earlier. "Well mister stranger," she said, with a twinkle in her eye. "The bathroom is straight down the hall your second right."

He laughed along with her, thanking her profusely, and on intervals forgetting who she was.

After she had disappeared down the stairs again he let out the breath he was holding with a wheeze. "Thank god *that* worked. Funny though, if this was my house in my dream shouldn't I know where the bathroom is?"  


He strode down the hall towards the bathroom, whistling a tune.

~*~*~*~

"Hilde!" Heero whined, giving her a small shove.

"I'm sorry Heero. Maybe he just likes me more." She said giggling as he pounced on her.

"You will *not* steal Duo from me, EVER!" he said with a triumphant laugh as she writhed on the couch under his tickling fingers.

Relena chuckled at the two.

"Hilde you can try all you want, Duo is a fool for that freak." She said pointing at Heero.   


"Hey! I'm not a freak." Heero pretended to pout, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Just then, they heard a tremendous thumping as Duo galloped down the stairs, two at a time.

"Good morning all!" He whooped, grinning madly.

  
"Duo," Heero groused. "Relena called me a freak!" he said with a sulk as he hopped up to give Duo a bear hug.

  
"Don't worry Heero, you aren't a freak." He said returning the hug, a bit surprised. "You're just…different." he said with a laughed as Heero sent him a glare.

"For that, you owe me a kiss!" Heero said, completely sober. 

Duo leapt out of Heero's embrace as fast as he could, completely shocked. "A…k…k…iss?" He stuttered, not even able to get the word out of his mouth.

"I…uh…I…" Duo said, backing away from Heero subtlety. 

"Come on Duo." Hilde said. "You owe him, because you were winking at me, you sneak."

"I was…what…?" Duo never remembered feeling this panicked in his life. 

Relena nodded in agreement, both looking smug on his living room set.

Heero looked up at him expectantly, and Duo knew that what he said could completely change the way Heero felt about him.  
  
"Uh…sure…of course Heero…darling…" He said experimentally with a gulp.

Heero never looked more pleased, as he still sat on the balls of her feet, waiting for his kiss.

Duo scrunched his eyes up and gave Heero a quick peck on the cheek.

"Geeah!" Duo rocketed backwards, a look of total disgust plastered on his face. He shuddered.

As he opened his eyes again, he saw three very puzzled faces and one *very* hurt face staring back at him.

There was a pause of silence.

"Is something wrong Duo?" Relena asked with a considerably unbelieving tone.

"Yeah." Hilde echoed. "Your mom told us, you asked who she was!? And you pretended to have amnesia!?" 

Heero sat back unto the couch looking notably dejected, looking anywhere but at Duo.

"And I've never known you to pass up a chance to kiss your boyfriend. What gives?" Relena pointed at Heero.

"MY BOYFRIEND?" Dou yelled, his mouth agape and eyes wide.

Heero held one hand tightly in the other, cracking his knuckles.

"You have five minutes to explain." he said coolly.

  
Duo laughed uneasily. "This is just one big joke isn't it? I get it now. I mean come on you guys really didn't think that I would fall for this. Why on L2 would Heero be my boyfriend!" He said with a guffaw.   
"You know, the whole *parents* thing was going a little too far. It's a little bit of a sensitive subject, with me being an abandoned orphan and all, growing up on the streets. But don't worry all is forgiven." he said with a chuckle and a nervous smile.

Silence greeted him, as well as a few appalled friends.

"You know what?" Heero asked, his eyes burning and eyebrows furrowed together in a look of pure anger. Duo was immediately reminded of the Heero from real life. "Whatever." He shouted. "I'll just leave." He jumped up from the couch as fast as he could, heading straight for the pearly white door.

"No wait!" Relena called, reaching out to grab his arm. He flung it off with ease, eliciting a sharp cry from her. 

"How are you going to get to school?" Hilde asked desperately.

"I'll fucking walk." He said, opening then slamming the door behind him.

The girls immediately faced Duo, a glare plastered on each of their faces. "What the hell is your problem?" Hilde asked, venom in her voice. 

  
"You have been with Heero for over a fucking *year*. I've never heard of people waking up and just forgetting things like that!" She yelled.

"What's this deal about you being an orphan, too? Are you out of your mind? We've been friends since we were four years old!" Relena screeched.

  
"I don't know what you're trying to pull Duo Maxwell-…"

  
"Pan…cakes…are.." Duo's mother stood at the door, an alarmed look on her face at the distress of the group. "Everything Ok in here?" she asked. "Where did Heero run off to?" 

  
"He left!" Relena wailed.

"Duo's being a jerk." Hilde muttered with disgust.

  
His mother scowled at him, obviously displeased. "I don't know what your deal is today but maybe it *is* a good idea to keep you home. I…honestly." She said sounding so exasperated she didn't know what to say.

Duo hung his head. In his dreams things like this never happened.

  
A male face popped his head into the room from another door.

"Duo!" A deep baritone voice sounded from the man, adorned with glasses.

"Could you run and get me my palm pilot from the study?" His father asked him sternly.

Duo clenched his fists at his side, eyes shut tightly.

  
"I don't remember…" He whispered.

  
"What?" His mother asked, as everyone looked at him waiting for what would happen next.  
  
"I…Don't…Remember." He choked out.

  
"I don't understand," his father said, stumped. "What don't you remember?"

"ANYTHING!" He shouted, stunning everyone. "This is NOT my life!" he screamed. "I don't know what I'm doing here. This is just some wonky dream. I don't have fucking parents and since *when* was Heero my boyfriend AND something remotely close to sensitive!? I. Don't. Get. It. Please…" he breathed the words out. "I don't understand it." he could nearly feel the tears forming behind his eyes.

"I'm suppose to be Shinigami!" He cried.

  
His friends and parents stood on with awe.

  
"But honey, Shinigami is right here." She said hurrying back in the kitchen.

Duo's eyes shot open. This wasn't making any since at all. A sharp yelp was his answer. A tiny black terrier made his way to the middle of the room, scratching at the carpet.

"Shinigami, NO!" His mother nagged, picking the squirming puppy up.

"You named him yourself Duo." Hilde said.

His father's watch beeping cut through the silence that fell over them.

"It's eight o'clock. School starts in half an hour." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Duo's mother looked close to tears. She hurried to the door, and bent down to grab a gray backpack. "Duo here are your school books." She said, her voice wavering. "I hope you have a good day." She started ushering Hilde and Relena out the door. "Here girls, Eric will take you to school."

  
Duo was pushed out the door, into his fathers red Jeep. He was seated in by Hilde, Relena being in the front seat and neither would talk to him.

The engine started and soon they were headed down a bumpy local road.

Duo leaned back, resting his head and closing his eyes. He was tired, after all he went to bed the night before at around midnight. Quatre and Trowa were calling him on the vid phone long into the night, cheering him up from the prospect of his current mission. 

"I guess I don't have to worry about it anymore." He whispered to himself sadly.

"Shut up." Hilde said repulsed at the idea of him even talking.

Duo sigh in frustration and regret. Didn't anyone understand? He wasn't trying to hurt anybody, he just didn't know where he was. It scared him. He didn't want to be forced into a relationship with one of his best friends, he didn't want to wake up and suddenly know his parents. 

But why want to go back to the way you were living Duo? He chided himself. You were living in a war, you were living with the fact that the next day you could be dead. You were living in cheap hotel rooms and in fake living conditions. Do you want that back?

…Of course I do. That's the only life I know.

~*~*~*~

The car pulled to a stop and Duo waited patiently for Relena to hop out of the front seat. Hilde exited nearly immediately after, sending Duo a silent icy stare.

  
He watched her and Relena chasing after Heero, who looked like death warmed over.

"Duo wait…" His father said, before Duo managed to escape.

Duo winced as he sank into the front seat. "Yeah dad?" 

"What's my name?" he asked resolutely.   
  
"Eric!" Duo replied proudly, and beamed. 

  
His dad smiled then asked him "What is your mothers name?"

Duo froze. "I…uh…her name is…umm." He scratched the nape of his neck nervously, biting the other hand's fingernails.

His father closed his eyes and turned away, drawing in a shaky breath.

"Her name is Rosa." he said, putting the car in gear. "Now go to school."

Duo stepped out of the car glumly, glancing at his dad before he sped off. He looked clearly shaken up.

He had barely even walked a step before he was pounced upon by the cold gazes of Trowa and Quatre. Quatre stood in front of him, arms crossed with Trowa at his side. 

  
Duo felt amazingly guilty and sheepish under their piercing stare.

"Hi Quatre." He said softly. "Hi Trowa." He waved half-heartedly.

"You have a LOT of explaining to do Duo." Quatre said.

  
"Heero was nearly in *tears*" He reported. "I've never seen him so…so…"

"Sullen? Grieved?" Trowa supplied.

  
"Yes, and everything in between!" Quatre wailed. "What on *Earth* did you manage to do *this* time." He said, throwing back his head in exaggeration.

"I…" Duo paused as he saw Heero walk up to their group.

"Heero!" he shouted, not prepared for the raw anger and sadness he saw in Heero's eyes.

Quatre and Trowa quietly slipped away, but not before they told Duo exactly what they thought of him.

"Get a grip Duo."

"Laters." Trowa waved.

"They could be one person they think so much alike." Duo said cheerfully.

  
"What do you want." Heero voiced with a bitter tone. 

"I want to apologize." Duo said, holding out his arms in a peaceful gesture. "Profusely!" he said with a laugh.

  
"This morning…" he started to explain.   
  
"I don't want to talk about this morning" Heero said, turning the other way and blinking back tears.

  
"No Heero, listen. This morning when I got up, I hit my head you see?" Duo pointed stupidly at his head.

  
Heero paused, listening.

  
"I had this weird dream last night too! About like being a soldier in this war and being an orphan, you see?" Duo grinned, hoping the sick feeling in his stomach would go away.

"I guess I just didn't really ever wake up. I didn't mean to hurt you…" He trailed off, sounding truly sorry.

"I really should say more to explain, but I don't know what else to say or do!" Duo said desperately, sounding at wits end.

"Kiss me." Heero commanded, a wary gleam in his eye.

  
"Wh-what?" Duo asked, pushing a lock of hair behind his ears.

  
"Everyone already knows about us if you *remember* clearly. So just kiss me."

Duo took an unsteady step forward, swallowing his insecurities.

  
"On the lips." Heero pointed at his cherry red lips.

  
"Ah…of course." Duo said, looking around hoping *something* would happen to get him out of this mess.

Heero looked fiercely into his eyes and Duo grabbed unto his shoulders very un-loving like. 

"Well…Here goes nothing."

He felt himself close the distance between them agonizingly slow, tilting his head to the side and stretching his neck forward. Heero's warm breath washed over his lips and he shuddered. He was frightened and intrigued at the same time. 

Since he wasn't moving Heero took the initiative and brought his lips to Duo's.

Duo was overwhelmed with feelings. Familiarity, comfort, pleasure. He felt tired and drained.

Heero's mouth was soft and warm against him. He wondered to himself how simple skin to skin contact could bring all these *feelings*. Heero pried open Duo's mouth with his own, licking the roof of Duo's mouth softly. 

Duo made a purring noise in the back of his throat. He could've sworn he was choking but he wasn't.

Heero's hand rested on his waist, subtly rubbing his sides lovingly.

  
"Mmm…" He said as their lips came apart with a smack. Heero's face remained inches away from his.

  
"There's my Duo." He said faintly, obviously pleased. "I forgive you." Heero broke into a grin.

"Wow…" Duo muttered staring bleakly into Heero's eyes. He never realized how *blue* they were before.

"Oh!" Heero's eyes were wide as he spoke "I nearly forgot, tonight is soccer practice."

"Socc…er?" Duo said uneasily. 

"Of course silly, you're nearly the best player in the league."

Soccer, unfortunately was one of the sports Duo had *not* yet mastered.

"Who…who's better than me?" He asked, cutely confused.

"Me of course!" Heero teased, brushing back Duo's bangs.

"You're too cute Duo." Heero said playfully, walking towards the school building. 

"Right. Soccer." Duo mumbled to himself. "Why couldn't we just stick to basketball?" He asked himself. "Why would I be crazy enough in this life to play fucking soccer." His good mood was deflated at once.

"Hurry up you baka!" Heero called after him.

Duo grinned. "It's nice to know SOME things haven't changed." 

"Hey, Heero, wait up!" Duo ran after him.

~*~*~*~

"Yes, Mrs. Keibainson please, could you hold for one moment." Eric was flustered. He was under a mountain of paper work and to top it off his boss was angry with him and his son of 18 years didn't even recognize him.

He sighed.

  
What a day.

He pressed the hold button and hung up the phone, hoping the numerous calls would magically disappear. He held his weary head in his hands. 

There was a sharp knock on his office door. 

Anybody but her…He pleaded to himself.

  
"Mr. Maxwell…" A shrill female called out in an annoyingly high pitched voice.

No such luck.

"Come in Ms. Quinn." he said in a croaky tone.

The door opened and an attractive young lady entered.

"Oh Mr. Maxwell please, we know each other too well. Call me Brooke."

"Yes. Brooke. What is it?" He asked dismally.

"Oh I didn't need anything, I just wanted to come in and…talk for a bit." There was an obvious seductive tone in her voice, but Eric wasn't about to play along.

"About what?"

"I got a call from your wife." She nearly spat the word 'wife' out. "She told me about your little 'situation."

"If you two are such good friends, then why do you refer to her as my wife instead of just calling her Rosa!"

"Look, Eric. I know you've been having problems at home." Her teeth ground against each other and you could here the warning in her words. 

"What do you want?" He asked fully prepared to defend his family.

  
"I know some people who could make this family 'problem' disappear." She said waving her hands in a fanning motion.

"If you get what I'm saying, that is." She laughed, soundly somewhat similar to Cruella DeVil. 

  
She sat on the side of his desk, making sure he could get a good view of under her skirt.

"I also know, that in a few days…you might be…oh…say…without a job." The gleam in her eye told him that she was enjoying this more than she should.

"What do you want from me?" He asked desperately, standing out of his office chair.

"Oh Eric." She scoffed. "You know ex-actly what I want." She pursed her lips at him in a kissy-face.

"I have a family Ms. Quinn. I am married."

"You know it's odd." Brooke put a finger to her chin in mock contemplation.

Eric stood still, waiting for her to finish.

"It's odd how being a little extra close to your boss…" she winked. "I can virtually get him to do…well…" she laughed. "Whatever I want." She shrugged. "And if you were a *good* boy. I can report this to him." 

"Stop beating around the bush." Eric whispered maliciously. 

She stared into his eyes coldly.

  
"No beating around the bush hmm? Sleep with me and you won't lose your job. Plain and simple." She hissed.

Eric hung his head in defeat.

  
~*~*~*~

TBC…

I'm working on this. It doesn't seem very good though, to me. I'm not the greatest at conveying emotions. But just tell me what u think! :D

-MO


End file.
